Life Lessons of One Mr Blaine Anderson
by beatlesgrl
Summary: Blaine Anderson of New York lived a comfortable life in the year 1917. He had a fiance he didn't care for, and a place to get away from it all. But when circumstances left him unconscious, he awoke to the year 2017, and a friendly face decides to help him
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the story that has been brewing in my mind for the past few months! This here is my baby, and I am proud of it. Little AN: when Blaine says sixth and twenty, he means 26. That's how people said numbers bigger than 20 back then. On with the story!**

* * *

Blaine was terrified of weddings.

Seems silly to him, considering he's the one that proposed to the lovely Miss Fabray in the first place, but if it were up to Blaine, he would have never even asked. Unfortunately for him, the Anderson's cannot live a life of bachelorhood; it would soil their reputations as noble and respectful. So alas, his father had told Blaine that Miss Fabray was looking for a suitor, and Blaine fit the bill perfectly. Rich, handsome, and successful on his own at the age of 22, Blaine was renovating a bridge for the new park in New York City, where he lived in a beautiful apartment.

For 1917 New York standards, Blaine Anderson was quite the catch for any woman worthy of the Anderson's time.

But while the Anderson's had a reputation for being distant, almost cold to those around them, Blaine had quite the reputation of being warm and inviting to new friends, which raised eyebrows in the social circles of everyone around town. But Blaine didn't seem to care himself, so no one spoke of it ever. After all, who in their right minds can resist such a charmer that is Mr. Blaine Anderson?

The fact remained that Blaine was still terrified of weddings. This particular day was no exception; in fact, it may have solidified his fears, for today was his wedding rehearsal to Miss Fabray. Of course Blaine and Miss Fabray did court for a little while before the engagement, but it was more of a chaperoned evening than quality time alone. However, on this day, both families had agreed beforehand that time alone should be allowed, albeit inside of the Anderson's house with the parents nearby.

It was then that Blaine realized how exceptionally dull Miss Fabray turned out to be. There was nothing wrong with her looks; Blaine would say that it was one of her best features as a matter of fact. It was, rather, that she was not educated at the same level as Blaine, and it painfully showed in her lack of knowledge of literature like _Peter Pan _and Arthur Conan Doyle, who happened to be Blaine's favorite author. When he had asked Miss Fabray what her favorite Sherlock tale was, she had given him a look that made it seem as though he had asked her something too complex for her understanding.

The more he conversed with Miss Fabray, the more convinced that she was not the woman that he wished to spend the rest of his life with. Nonetheless, a promise is a promise, even if it is one that Blaine could not find to bring himself to fulfill with all his heart.

It appeared that Miss Fabray felt the same way, as she did not try to hold any conversations with him and appeared to check her purse every few minutes for her powder and small hand mirror.

It was the rehearsal dinner that evening that set him off on a walk, after having to explain to his many guests what his new project was and how he is 'thrilled' to be settling down at last, although the lie felt bitter on his tongue. After what seemed to be an eternity in the Anderson Hall, he dismissed himself from his present company, feigning over needing some oxygen away from the smoke-filled air (Blaine was never one to enjoy the delight of a pipe; he was more interested in making conversation and nursing his scotch throughout a night).

He grabbed his top hat and cane from the hallway in front of the door and started his journey to his favorite spot in New York: Central Park.

Yes Blaine had taken a project in this park because it was one of his favorite places to go. Sure it had deteriorated a bit from its opening 50 years ago, but Blaine remembered coming to this place with wide eyes and wonderment that in a city that is so crowded and so filled with new buildings that seem to stretch forever, there is a place where you can walk and smell nature.

So on Blaine's worst day of his life so far, he decided to go on this walk and take it in before his days as single bachelor were done.

This was also the only time he was allowed to think of his…other thoughts that plagued him as he slept. Blaine knew that he was different from everyone else in the community, but he didn't realize how different until one night, he awoke from a dream where he was rolling around his bed enjoying in some human delights. When he was fully awake, he realized the figure he dreamed of was not a woman, but rather a man he had never seen before, with chestnut hair and beautiful blue eyes, skin pale as his mother's porcelain dolls she collected.

Blaine never told anyone of this dream, but it became a regular occurrence in his apartment to have it night after night. He was not afraid of anybody finding out he had these dreams, but rather he was afraid that he would have these dreams in front of Miss Fabray, and she would put it together that Blaine would prefer the company of a man he had never met over his new wife whom he was supposed to love.

Love. Blaine scoffed at the word as he passed by a beggar on the road. He did not believe that he could ever feel such an emotion ever, especially not with a woman like Miss Fabray.

"_Quinn,"_ He had to remind himself again, _"After all, she will become your wife._"

The thought alone made him quiver with disappointment.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of footprints behind him. He stopped his walking, and turned in his spot. Puzzled, he found the beggar he had past a moment ago following him.

"Please sire," the beggar asked him, "Can you spare some change for me? We be having some rough times since the beginning of this Great War, and I have lost me job in the army,"

Blaine felt sympathy, but when digging into his pockets realized that all he had was his pocket watch, he had left all his money at the Hall. "I am sorry sir but I do not appear to have any-"

Then Blaine felt a presence behind him, and the world went dark, as if he had just fallen asleep, even though Blaine knew what had happened. He was being robbed.

When Blaine finally awoke, he realized at once that he was leaning against a rock he had never seen before. He also realized that it was daylight out, and he had been out all night. Puzzled, he looked down at his pockets and noticed that although he had been robbed of his cane, top hat, and coat, his pocket watch was still there, ticking obediently for its master.

Blaine stood up and shook his head a bit. He started to dust himself off, and was just about to continue his day. After all, it was the day before his wedding, and it appeared that he had some explaining to do to his parents as to why he had left for some fresh air and never came back to his party.

Yet, when he looked up to head back down to the edge of the park to his apartment, it appeared that he was no longer in Central Park. Or rather, he was no longer in HIS Central Park. The skyline also appeared to be different, and in fact the people around him were giving him quite the looks, and it appeared that they were wearing a different fashion from the day before.

"_That's odd,_" Blaine muses to himself, "_It appears like I have fainted for longer than a day,"_

Blaine decided that he should acquire a newspaper to see what day it was. After all, he had some real explaining to do if he had not shown up to his own wedding. After looking around, however, he could not find a newspaper boy, as common it was for him to find, to buy a newspaper. He decided to try his luck with a plump black woman walking by, umbrella in hand.

"Excuse me, ma'am? I would like to inquire if you knew where I could get a newspaper to check the date? It appears like I have lost track of the day."

She turned and looked him straight up and down, as if to see if he was serious. "You do know that Halloween isn't for another couple months, right?"

Blaine stared quizzically at her for a moment, "No, ma'am, I actually do not know why 'Halloween' would factor into my knowledge of the date today. Perhaps you can inform me. Is it June sixth and twenty of 1917?"

She now looked at him like he was crazy, "I beg your pardon, I don't know who you think you are, but it is not 1917. It is August 7, 2017 and if I were you I would go seek help."


	2. Chapter 2

**For those wondering, this will show you what Blaine's wearing and Kurt's apartment. http:/beatlesgrl(.)/post/21702181398/llmba . Thanks to my friends Erica and Autumn for checking the story for grammar and such. It is my mortal enemy. And yes it is rated M for a reason, but the reason will take time. Blaine isn't just some floozy!**

* * *

Kurt has always loved weddings. He wasn't sure if it was the way the couple looked at each other during the ceremony or the overwhelming feeling of love he felt whenever he was at one. Either way, he knew that he couldn't wait until he himself had a wedding.

For now, he had to settle with taking his daughter Penny to the park. Penny had been his life ever since he had adopted her as a baby three years earlier. Now, a healthy five year old, she enjoyed running around New York with Kurt, going to plays and playing in Central Park. That is, when Kurt had time. Working at a fashion line tended to make him extremely busy.

This day, though, Kurt had a feeling that something was amiss with his favorite park. For one thing, he felt like he was in the middle of some cosmic change. There were no visual clues for that, but Kurt felt that something was not of this time.

But for now, Kurt sighed and watched Penny play from his bench, keeping his distance from the other mothers. They didn't seem to approve of him being there. Not because he was gay, no, this was New York. Rather, they didn't approve of him being there rather than a nanny or him having another partner with him.

"_If only they knew._" Kurt would think to himself. If Kurt had his way, he would be with somebody. Maybe even the man he had been dreaming about lately. A man with curly black hair and beautiful hazel eyes; he had woken him up multiple times with a problem in the morning, making him relieve it. Kurt has had these types of dreams every once in a while, but not several days in a row. Today would mark the 16th time he had this dream, to be exact. And that was 16 times too many for Kurt.

He shook himself out of his thinking about this dream, and noticed Penny talking to another man on the playground. Kurt tilted his head at the man Penny seemed to be talking to quite fervidly. He appeared to be rather short, but he was dressed to the nines, wearing what appeared to be a suit with tails and a plum ascot. Yeah an ascot, not a tie. He also appeared to be listening to Penny, albeit with a very confused look on his face. Kurt decided that he should perhaps go over there and see who this man was and if he was going to hurt his daughter. Kurt got up and walked over to her, and started to call her name.

Penny turned towards Kurt and ran towards him, jumping into Kurt's arms. "Daddy! Daddy! This man says that he needs help and I told him that you would help him find his way home!"

The man turned to Kurt and appeared to freeze. Kurt looked the man up and down and noticed that he seemed confused. "Hello, my name is Kurt," Kurt stuck out his hand for the man to shake, "Did Penny give you a hard time?"

The man seemed to shake whatever he was thinking and took Kurt's hand in return, causing a little shock in his arm, "Good day to you sir, my name is Blaine. No, your daughter did not cause me any trouble, although I was particularly puzzled about her talking of this 'Dora' and how she looks for things."

Kurt stifled a laugh in his throat. "I'm sorry about that. Are you new to New York?"

Blaine chuckled at that, "No, no, my family have lived here for many a year, although it appears that I cannot recognize any of the landmarks around me. Pray tell, do you know whatever happened to Central Park? I cannot recall it being this big or even this luxurious in greenery."

Now Kurt was confused. This man talked like he came from a hundred years ago or something. Maybe he was sick, although it didn't look like it had to do with age. Maybe he hit his head or something. Kurt had grown up in the Midwest, so he felt his Midwest instincts kicking in. _"Take him home and see if he needs help. He looks confused. Maybe he needs a doctor." _

"_But he might be somebody who is just pretending and is going to harm me or even Penny. How can I trust him?"_

But Kurt didn't have a choice. Penny jumped out of Kurt's arms and grabbed Blaine by the hand. "Come on, Blaine, let's go back to our house. I'll show you Dora then!"

Before Kurt could say anything to Penny about how Blaine is a stranger and they shouldn't even be talking to him, Penny grabbed Kurt's hand and started dragging him towards a taxi. Kurt sighed. Maybe this won't be so bad.

When Kurt, Blaine, and Penny got back to the apartment that Kurt had on 54th street, Penny finally let go of Kurt's hand, but continued to drag Blaine to their living room T.V., where she sat down and made Blaine sit right next to her. She put in a DVD of Dora Kurt had gotten for free from an old neighbor, and started chatting away with Blaine about it. Kurt chucked to himself and headed towards the kitchen to make dinner. "Are you hungry Penny?"

"YEA! Can you make macaroni and cheese daddy? Please? My daddy makes the best mac and cheese that you'll ever have!" Penny seemed to be bragging about Kurt to this Blaine guy.

Blaine just laughed and said, "I do not doubt it, I have never heard of this 'mac and cheese'. I am sure Kurt does it the best."

For some reason, hearing that made Kurt blush a little. Blaine wasn't that unattractive; actually he was one of the most attractive men he has ever seen. That didn't mean that Kurt should just trust him. Although Penny didn't take well to strangers. Whenever Kurt brought home a new boyfriend, Penny always hid away until he had left. So Kurt guessed that this Blaine guy couldn't be too bad if Penny seemed to take a liking to him. "Blaine would you like some as well?"

Blaine just replied back, "That would be lovely. I'm afraid I have not eaten much since last night."

Kurt smiled at that and started boiling water for the macaroni to cook. It was nice to have someone watching Dora for a change rather than Kurt. Kurt had almost thrown out that DVD because he had to watch it so many times. Kurt was just glad Penny appeared to be socializing with other people. Since Kurt never hears of her having friends at the day care she goes to, he never gets to see her play with others. But now, she seemed to be getting along with new people, which in Kurt's eyes is a huge step.

Kurt started to chop carrots to add to the noodles and dropped them in three minutes before they were done. He decided to take these three minutes to spy on his daughter and her new 'friend'. Kurt left the kitchen and headed towards the living room, where he saw Penny now was wearing her Dora backpack and tutu, and Blaine was holding her little Dora map. They both appeared to be shouting at the screen at Dora, telling her where swiper was.

Blaine turned at looked at Kurt coming, excitement in his eyes. "What an amazing device! It talks to you, and you talk back to it! I have never seen anything like it! Do tell me, can Dora see me as well? A have never seen a little girl look so…unreal."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "It's called a television, Blaine, and the little girl on the screen isn't real. She's a cartoon."

Blaine turned from Dora to Kurt with a confused look on his face, "What, pray tell, is a cartoon?"

But before Kurt could answer, he heard his oven ding to say it was done preheating and Kurt remembered his macaroni noodles boiling. "Crap. Dinner. Penny dinner will be ready in an hour. Can you please be washed up and ready by then?"

"Yes daddy," Penny said, almost like she wasn't listening, "Aww Dora's over. Hey Blaine do you want to watch _The Little Mermaid_?"

Blaine whipped his head back to Penny, "You mean to tell me that this device actually tells the tragic story of the mermaid who fell in love with the prince?"

Kurt laughed under his breath as he headed back to the kitchen to finish dinner. He glanced at his glassware and decided to bring down a wine glass. He's going to need all the help he can get to put up with the dynamic duo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh sorry I didn't realize the link was wrong in my last chapter! It's http:/beatlesgrl(.)tumblr(.)com/post/21702181398/llmba . This story hasn't really let me go since I started writing it, but I'm not guaranteeing my updates. I still have another WIP to work on! **

* * *

Blaine awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed and excited for what this new day will bring. He swung his legs off of the couch, which had become his bed after falling asleep watching yet another wonderful story on the…televista? He slightly remembers them calling it a T.V., so maybe that is what it is called.

He took his pocket watch out from his pocket to check the time. 7:00 it replied back. Blaine wonders whether in this alternate time period people awoke before 8 o'clock.

He had to admit hearing that it was not 1917 took him aback for a moment, and he did not want to believe it, but the evidence of it being the future was staring back at his face, with the buildings he has never seen before and words he had yet to ever hear before being expressed right before him. Blaine could not figure out why he was sent to this time period at all, or how he managed to stay hidden in the park for so long away from his family.

Ah his family. Blaine felt a twinge in his heart when he realized that he could not see them and they had long since passed. Perhaps there would be Anderson's still around. After all, he did have an older brother who had also been married and his wife with child. Perhaps Blaine could find out what happened to them.

He stretched his arms out, feeling particularly uncomfortable due to the fact that he was still wearing his wedding suit.

Ah. The wedding. He had almost forgotten that he was intended on being married by now. Any hopes of fulfilling the marriage had long passed; at least Blaine hoped it would. He would not be surprised if his father had left it in his will that because Blaine had not returned, Quinn would still become a part of the family and would leaver her all of Blaine's inheritance money as some sort of punishment to Blaine if he did not return and marry the poor girl.

She could keep that money if that was true. Blaine did not want to marry her any more than he wanted to stop breathing. He looked around what had seemed like a very spacious and open apartment. Kurt had neatly decorated the place with beautiful potted plants and art.

Blaine's stomach growled, and he placed a hand upon it. It appeared that Blaine needed food to satisfy it. He did not know how to cook anything, though, because his family had always hired personal chefs and maids to take care of the cooking for them. He himself had a chef that came over for dinner and supper, making him his meals. For the morning meal, though, Blaine knew how to place jam onto bread. Perhaps Blaine could eat that.

Before Blaine could make it to the kitchen, he heard what appeared to be the most beautiful voice he had ever heard singing a song he had never heard before. Curious, he walked to the kitchen, and leaned on the wall next to the doorway. It appeared to be Kurt, and he was singing a song that made Blaine want to cry, it was so beautiful.

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night…Take these broken wings and learn to fly…All your life…You were only waiting for this moment to arrive…"_

Blaine would love to hear that voice every day for the rest of his life. Blaine did notice yesterday that Kurt had the same chestnut hair that he dreamed about at night, but he refused to believe that this man could be…one of those people. One that enjoyed the company of men. Even if the man happened to be the most beautiful and interesting creature he had ever seen in his life.

Blaine entered the kitchen to inquire what was for breakfast, and was taken aback by Kurt's lack of attire. He seemed to be wearing pants, although the fabric was one he has never seen before, and was lacking a shirt. His hair, though, appeared to be styled into the style that he saw yesterday.

It was the most gorgeous sight he has ever seen.

Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled, "Good morning sleepy-head! I would have made up our sleep-away sofa for you, but you seemed so comfortable that I decided to let you sleep. How was it?"

Blaine smiled back at Kurt, "I slept fairly well, considering I'm not used to sleeping on a couch. Are you making us breakfast?"

At that, Kurt seemed to shift uncomfortably. "Well, I am actually, but I have no idea what to do with you. Do you have a family you need to get back to?"

Blaine shook his head, "Alas, I do not. It appears that I've been missing for a long time and they might be dead by now."

Kurt sighed, "Where exactly are you from again?" while Kurt appeared to be flipping flapjacks in a pan.

"I'm originally from New York. My father's family emigrated here from Ireland, and my mother was originally from the Philippines, she moved to America when a rumor of a revolution was taking place. Both my parents were of wealth, so we have lived very comfortably for years."

Kurt stared at him, "Wh-what year do you think we're in?"

Blaine sighed, "I know that it is 2017, but when I went to Central Park it was 1917."

Kurt dropped his spatula he was holding. "You're not kidding, are you?"

Blaine smiled. He knew somebody had to believe him. "No I am not, I'm afraid. It was June the sixth and twenty, to be exact, two days before my wedding to a lovely Miss Quinn Fabray. Unfortunately, I was stopped by an apparent beggar and-"

Kurt then turned and faced him, the flapjacks burning in the pan. "You cannot be THE Blaine Anderson."

Blaine tilted his head, "How did you possibly know my name? "

Kurt turned off the stove and put the pan into the sink. "If you are THE Blaine that I'm thinking of, this would be the weirdest week I have ever had." Kurt turned back to Blaine, "If you are that Blaine, you are the most famous missing person case in New England. Your parents started a fund to find you. They spent years looking for you. Actually, the police only continued looking for you until your parents died in 1928, before the stock market crash. Quinn died of a broken heart a couple weeks after you were declared missing." Kurt went to get another pan. "The only reason I know about it is because there was an uproar a year or so back because they had renovated the Plaza and your parents had paid for your old apartment to be kept up until you got back, and your great-grandnieces and nephews are still paying for it, like some weird tribute to the Anderson name or something."

Blaine was very confused. Quinn had died because he hadn't come back? His parents cared enough to pay for his apartment to keep up? Granted, the Plaza was a hotel they could have easily afford, but to keep it up all this time? It was touching. Blaine started to tear up.

Kurt had turned back to face Blaine, and it appeared that he saw the tears. "Oh Blaine." He sighed before going right up to Blaine and taking him in his arms, "It's alright, Blaine. I'm so sorry that this happened."

Blaine froze. Never has he been embraced like this. He didn't know how to react, but his body did. His arms seemed to bring themselves up without his help, and grabbed Kurt around the torso area. Blaine had heard of these types of embraces from his novels, but usually they are between a man and woman, not between two men.

But Blaine thought this was one of the greatest feelings he had ever had. It felt comforting. Almost whole, which made Blaine start to cry. He was afraid that he would never feel like this again.

Kurt tightened his grip around Blaine's shoulders, making Blaine feel even more comforted. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, and sniffled into his neck. Blaine could swear he felt loved.

That was silly, he doesn't believe that love can exist. Not for Blaine at least. If this is what love felt like though, Blaine could understand the pull.

"Thank you Kurt. I just cannot believe they're gone."

"Shhh." Kurt said, and he placed a kiss upon Blaine's unruly curls, "It's alright, Blaine."

Blaine suddenly felt like the air in the room got thicker, and he could not breath.

They stayed like that for a little longer, and then Kurt placed another kiss upon Blaine's head. Blaine moved his head off of Kurt's shoulder and looked at Kurt's face. Kurt stared back with his wide blue eyes, and placed a kiss upon Blaine's forehead. Blaine sighed, feeling very content.

"HEY DADDY! Are you making us pancakes again?" Penny shouts in the doorway, causing Blaine and Kurt to jump apart from each other. "Pancakes are my favorite, Blaine! They're so good! Especially daddy's. He puts in apples!"

Kurt sighed, and turned to Penny, "Good morning sweetheart. Can you show Blaine where your bathroom is so he can get ready for the day?" He then turned back to Blaine, "I may have clothing that will fit you for today. I have work, and Penny will be at day care, but you're welcome to stay here if you want."

Blaine just nods, still reeling from the embrace he came from a moment ago. Is this type of feeling normal? Kurt seemed to do it so willingly, so did he do this normally? He sighed, allowing Penny to drag him to the bathroom.

Penny opened a door and shoved Blaine inside this room filled with black and white tiles. "This is the bathroom."

Blaine looked around, "Ah, it appears that you have a shower. I didn't know that you could have one."

Penny giggled, "Of course we do silly! Everyone has one."

Blaine did a double take to Penny, "Everybody has one now? Next you'll tell me people own more than one apartment!"

Penny giggled again and skipped out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter has actually been done since I last updated, but my beta was supposed to check my grammar. Seeing as she's busy at the moment, I checked it myself. So if there's terrible grammar mistakes, I apologize!**

* * *

"_Get a grip on yourself, Kurt."_ Kurt thought to himself as he was working at his fashion line. Kurt was lucky at 23 to be able to design his own clothing line at his job. It's the only way he can afford his New York lifestyle. But Kurt kept making rookie mistakes, thinking about Blaine's hazel eyes. _"He just woke up in 2017, if that's even true. I can't believe I believe him! Maybe he's crazy. Although Penny did like hi-"_

"Mr. Hummel?" His secretary knocked on Kurt's office door, which startled Kurt and made him drop his pencil. "Mrs. Cavicchio wants to speak with you."

Kurt nodded and stood up to go to her office. Meredith Cavicchio was his boss of three years, and she was always there for Kurt. She was like an aunt to Kurt. Except when he did something wrong, which wasn't often.

He walked down the hall to her big office and knocked on Meredith's door. "Enter!"

Kurt heard her say and opened the door.

Meredith was seated at her desk, glasses resting on her nose and papers in hand. She looked up to Kurt and smiled, "Kurt! I'm glad you came right away. Can you shut the door?"

Kurt nodded and shut her door, and took a seat at the chair in front of her desk.

Meredith sighed and took her glasses off, "Kurt somebody said that you came in late to work. Is there a reason?"

Kurt thought back to Blaine having difficulty wearing Kurt's smallest hoodie and jeans, neither one fit Blaine quite right. Kurt laughed as he remembered the jeans being held up by Blaine as Kurt searched for a belt in his large bedroom closet.

Meredith cocked her head at Kurt's laughing. "So you had a funny morning? What happened? Penny tried to insist that she could wear her tutu to daycare damned anyone else who says otherwise?"

Kurt almost didn't hear her, but at damned he snapped back to the conversation, "What? No, actually I have…a family member staying at our apartment, and his luggage didn't arrive with him, so he had to borrow mine this morning." Kurt thanked his lucky stars that he could still come up with quick lies, "I was just thinking about that."

"I didn't know you had family in town? From Ohio?" She said with a little smirk, "Then why aren't you staying home with them now? How long are they going to be here?"

Kurt thought about the last question. How long was Blaine going to be in his apartment, eating his food and watching Dora with Penny? If Kurt had it his way, forever, but he had to remind himself that Blaine had a 'female fiancé' two days ago, so it's unlikely that Blaine would be interested in Kurt. But he didn't have an answer on what Blaine was going to do now. Kurt was still convinced that Blaine was some sort of crazy person, and he still couldn't believe he allowed Blaine to stay in his apartment. Kurt saw the look in Blaine's eyes when he said what happened to his apartment and Quinn, it was real emotion. No one could fake sadness like Blaine had.

"I'm not sure how long he's staying. Probably until he figures out how to live alone in New York," Kurt says after a pause, "And I didn't want to take the day off because it would've been short noti-"

"Nonsense Kurt!" Meredith said with a wave of her hand, "It's not everyday that you get to see your family. Take the rest of the day off. This line isn't due for another few months anyways; you're ahead of the game. Take as much time as you need!"

Kurt gaped at Meredith, "But Meredith-"

"No buts, Kurt, you never take time off, you have plenty of sick days and vacation days to use up. Now go!" Meredith winked at Kurt and put her glasses back on. Kurt sighed, and got up and left her office. He walked to his desk and pulled out his iPhone. It's only been two hours since he's been at work, and the only thing he had been able to focus on was Blaine's hazel eyes and black curls.

_"Like that man in your dreams,"_ His brain reminded him.

Kurt groaned and decided that maybe some sick days could come in handy. He could maybe take this opportunity to get Blaine some new clothes.

Yeah, Kurt could really enjoy this.

When Kurt got home, he noticed there were a few things amiss. For one, all the blinds were closed and the lights off. For another, Blaine was sprawled in the middle of the floor, and it seemed like he was sleeping. Laughing silently, Kurt walked over to Blaine and kneeled down. "Blaine, Blaine dear, wake up."

All Blaine did was roll onto his side in a fetal position and sniffle. It appeared that Blaine wasn't getting up anytime soon. Sighing, Kurt walked to the kitchen to make themselves lunch for when Blaine finally woke up. He decided on peanut butter and jelly, thinking you could never go wrong with it.

Just then Kurt heard groaning coming from the living room. Startled, Kurt ran into the living room to see if Blaine was ok. One quick look and Kurt could tell Blaine was definitely ok. Blaine was now on his stomach and he seemed to be rutting very slowly into the carpet. Blaine also was moaning and sighing.

If it weren't for the fact Blaine was wearing Kurt's pants, he would've let Blaine continue having his lovely dream. But seeing as Kurt didn't want to wash his pants because of Blaine's happy dream, Kurt went back to Blaine, kneeled down again, and started shaking him awake. "Blaine, sweetheart, you need to wake up."

Blaine's eyes shot open at that, and he jumped up to his knees, "Oh, Kurt! I, uh, I did not see you come in. I was, ah, checking out this rug because it looked so comfortable, and the next thing I knew I was asleep. I am more sleepy than I realized." Blaine, blushing with every new word, looked down at his problem growing in his lap, "If, ah, you excuse me, I think I'm going to go take another shower." Blaine scrambled to his feet and ran to Penny's bathroom.

Kurt would have laughed at the sight of Blaine blushing over his dream, but Kurt was distracted by the thought of Blaine making those noises in his sleep, and wondering if he could make Blaine make those noises and-

_"Kurt knock it off he's straight. Don't want another Finn do we?"_

Sighing, Kurt returned to the kitchen to finish those sandwiches. He can wait to take Blaine out until he's had his shower and food.

Kurt was very happy that he decided to take Blaine clothes shopping.

He always had to take Penny shopping because she was a growing girl, but there was something nice about having someone his age to dress up in the latest fashions and judge. Although Kurt was having a hard time judging, this Blaine looked hot in anything Kurt put him in. They settled on clothes that Blaine was comfortable with, getting some fun bowties and suspenders. Kurt did win, though, in the pants department and Blaine was now the proud owner of five pairs of jeans.

"If only my dad could see me now, wearing jeans of all things. He would throw a fit about not being a proper Anderson," Blaine scoffed at the checkout line, "It was always, 'Wear a suit young man!' and 'You must keep up image!' It's nice to not have to worry anymore about those things."

Kurt laughed, "Well if you expect to be seen with me Mr. Anderson, then you still have to worry about your image!"

Blaine's response was to simply smile and say, "It would be worth it for you."

Kurt swore he could feel his ears blushing too.

"So Blaine, what are you going to do now that you aren't in 1917?" Kurt asked while strolling through Central Park, shopping bags long gone in his apartment.

"I have no clue what to think of this year quite yet," Blaine said in return, "Nothing is the same, yet everything is." Kurt and Blaine walked by a fountain, and saw a bunch of kids playing around it. Blaine looked at them with a sad look in his eyes, "I wanted to have kids someday, you know? I would have done the noble thing, had them with Quinn. What I would give to be able to spoil a child." He sighed, "But alas, my one shot of having kids has long passed."

Kurt looked at Blaine, "Blaine, just because you're no longer in 1917 doesn't mean you can't have a life."

But Blaine shook his head, "According to our tradition, we have one fiancé, one shot. After that, you are unattached."

Kurt's heart went out to him for that. Kurt couldn't imagine not being a father, and he didn't want to imagine not thinking that he could, "Blaine, this is 2017, I think that tradition has been dropped. I think you can find another person."

"Who though, Kurt? Who?" Blaine stopped walking and looked at Kurt, his look having a hint of accusation, "Who would want to marry me? A man who still thinks of the world like it is 1917, and holds to the values of chastity and respect like I do? I already do not believe in love, do you know of anyone that could deal with that?"

_"Me._" Kurt thought before dismissing his idea, "I'm sorry Blaine, but I don't think you can just give up on life because you're in a different time."

Blaine's frustration melted into something Kurt couldn't recognize. Affection? Relief? "As long as you are here to help me, I am sure I cannot go wrong." And then Blaine smiled.

Kurt knew he was in trouble. Kurt also knew that he would do anything to make Blaine smile like that every day that he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**The reception for my story is awesome, considering it's my baby and I almost didn't share it with anyone! **

* * *

Blaine did have to say, he enjoys his company with Kurt. He was not sure if Kurt enjoyed his company or not, but he knew for sure Penny enjoyed his company. When Penny returned from her nanny around 3 that afternoon, according to his pocket watch, Kurt announced that he did not have to work for the rest of the week, so Penny did not have to go to her nanny if she did not want to. Penny eagerly said yes and dragged Blaine back to her room, where she proceeded to dress Blaine up and play house. Blaine was very enthusiastic and overjoyed that he was receiving another chance to play with children.

Kurt did not seem to mind either, although there was some hesitance during their walk today. Almost like Kurt wanted to say something else about Blaine's situation, but did not speak of it, perhaps to be polite. Blaine frowned at the idea of Kurt not wanting to say anything, even if he wanted to be polite.

"Blaine no frowning! Daddy's aren't supposed to frown!" Penny said, catching Blaine's sadness during a tea party with what appeared to be real tea.

Blaine set his cup down and asked a question that had plagued him for some time, "Penny? Whatever happened to your mother?"

Penny frowned at this question, "I never really had one. Daddy says my real parents died when I was little. He adopted me a few years ago and I've been with him ever since!"

Blaine was bewildered about this, "So you have never had a mother? Then whatever happened to Mrs. Hummel?"

Penny went from frowning to laughing, "Oh Blaine! Daddy doesn't like mommies! Daddy told me that if he were to get married, I'd have another papa!"

This took Blaine aback. Kurt…Kurt preferred men? "But…but what about the Bible?"

Penny was still laughing, "Daddy says that love is love, and it shouldn't matter what old fuddy-duddies say about it!"

Blaine was taken aback by this new information. In this era, a man can love a man? And he is allowed to tell others about it?

All of a sudden Penny stopped laughing, but she started growing wide-eyed and started bouncing, "Hey Blaine are you going to be my new papa? You could marry daddy and then become my papa and be a part of this family! Ooooh that would be amazing! Please say you're going to marry daddy!"

"Penny, Penny, please calm down!" Blaine tried to say quietly so Kurt could not hear them from the living room.

"If you marry daddy, then you would get to stay forever and ever and play dress up with me everyday! Then I wouldn't have to ever go back to that place. Oh please oh please oh please?" Penny was full on jumping on her bed at this, her excitement fueling her energy.

"I understand your excitement about this, but…but from where I come from dad's and papa's cannot marry each other."

Penny stopped bouncing, "They don't? Why not? Do you love daddy?"

Blaine hesitated at the question. Blaine could not possibly love Kurt after only being introduced a few days ago. There simply is not a way that he could. Then again, he has been dreaming of a figure that is similar to Kurt for quite some time.

Before Blaine could answer Penny, Kurt came into the room and announced that it was time for Penny's afternoon nap. Penny groaned at the idea but jumped into her bed and settled in anyways. Kurt tucked in Penny and kissed her on the forehead, "Have a good nap, Penny. Love you."

Penny was asleep before Kurt said 'you'. Blaine bowed out and walked into the living room, deciding that perhaps he should see what type of literature this new century had to offer. After all, it is not everyday a person can experience three centuries of new writings.

Kurt, however, appeared to have other ideas.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear about me through Penny." Kurt says suddenly just as Blaine has found a new novel to read (He wonders what Da Vinci Code could mean).

"I beg your pardon?" Blaine asks, novel in hand.

"I mean, Penny telling you about the whole 'Daddy and Papa' thing. I didn't think you'd approve of…well that." Kurt was starting to blush, and Blaine found it impossibly endearing. "I would understand if you don't approve…"

"No, no!" Blaine said, dropping the novel and rushing to Kurt's side, taking him by the hand, "I would never want you to think that I disapprove of anything you can do. You took me into your home without any question of who I am. For that, I owe you nothing but respect and admiration."

Kurt nodded, but he appeared to be distracted by Blaine's hand in his. Blaine, noticing that he was holding Kurt's hand still, did not try to remove it from him. He did take another step towards Kurt, keeping his hand within Kurt's. He took his other hand and placed it upon Kurt's face. "Kurt you are one of the kindest individuals I have ever met. I could never wish ill upon you. You love your daughter with all your heart, and I have no reason to despise you."

Kurt sighed, pressing his cheek upon Blaine's hand, "But Blaine, do you really understand what I am?"

Blaine nodded, "You enjoy men's company over one of a woman. If it were 1917 my entire family would be appalled. Be that as it may, it is not my era anymore. So why should it matter?"

Kurt smiled a bit at that, and Blaine felt his heart flutter at the sight of it. Kurt was indeed one of the most beautiful people he has ever had the luck to meet, and Blaine would rather have died during that robbery over never getting this opportunity to interact with Kurt.

They stayed like this for what seemed to be hours, but it must have only been a few minutes. They stared into each other's eyes, and Blaine would not wish to be anywhere else at this moment. There was a beep coming from the couch, and Kurt jumped out of Blaine's hands at the sound.

"Sorry, that's my phone." Kurt ran to the couch and picked up what appeared to be a black box.

Blaine was astounded. "What IS this contraption?"

Kurt laughed a little bit, the tension that seemed to be there before gone completely, "Oh this? I keep forgetting that you have no idea what technology is." Kurt turned to Blaine and then said, "We must educate you on the ways of the future." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

Blaine decided upon that moment that he was going to spend the rest of his time in this era making Kurt smile like this at every possible moment. Blaine also realized at this instant that he was in serious trouble of falling for one Kurt Hummel. He also realized that he did not care.

"-and this is a laptop. This brand of laptop is called a Dell. There are different kinds of laptops; this one is labeled as a PC. Don't let anyone tell you that PC's or Mac's are better. They are the same. And this is-"

"DADDY WHEN'S DINNER?"

Penny's shout brought Blaine and Kurt out of learning mode, which was fine by Blaine, he had not heard a single word Kurt had said about anything he had been showing Blaine. He was content over watching Kurt move around the living room, grabbing objects for Blaine to look at and admire. Blaine could not get over Kurt's beauty, and he did not think he ever wanted to.

Kurt, although oblivious to Blaine's admiration, was startled by Penny's shout and almost dropped his…did he call it Dell? "I don't know Penny," Kurt said, "I was thinking we order pizza-"

Penny ran into the room and hugged Kurt tight around his neck, "YAY!" She shouted again, and started to skip back to her room.

"Penny I expect you to be in that bathtub in ten minutes!" Kurt said back, with a playful tone in his voice.

Blaine stared quizzically at Kurt, "I beg your pardon, but order pizza? How does one order pizza? Do you have a chef at your disposal?"

Kurt chuckled, "No, Blaine, we call a place in New York, and they bring us pizza to our apartment."

Blaine nodded at this. Any story Kurt told made sense at this point.

While Kurt ordered this pizza, Blaine wandered to the shelf he had acquired in the linen closet next to Kurt's bedroom, caressing the bowties and suspenders Kurt had purchased for him. It was awfully nice of Kurt to purchase new clothing for Blaine to wear over his suit that he was supposed to be married in.

Ha! To think Blaine was supposed to be married to the dullest girl in New England by now! Instead, he is with the most interesting man in New England, playing with his charming young daughter, and learning about his new time period.

Blaine had to wonder, though, why he was here in 2017 and not in 1917. It did not make sense at all. Why is it that he is allowed to spend his time with some of the loveliest people he has ever met?

The doorbell rings, and Blaine jumps out of his line of thinking. It does not help to reflect on things he cannot change; rather, it is best to look towards what can be done.

Kurt opens the door, holding what appears to be modern money to purchase the pizza, and is tackled to the ground by a woman with brown hair and a gigantic smile.

"Surprise Kurt!" This woman said, out of breath and still beaming, "Finn and I decided to visit. He's looking for a parking spot."

Kurt sighed, "Still with Finn?"

She huffed, "He did apologize."

"After backing into your father…"

She turned and saw Blaine standing by the kitchen, and she cocked her head to the side. "Kurt, who is this lovely gentleman?"

Kurt brushed it off, "Oh this is Blaine. He's…a neighbor of mine. He's become friends with Penny and she insisted on Blaine having dinner. Blaine, this is Rachel."

Rachel waltzed over to Blaine and stuck her hand out. Blaine, playing into his teachings, took her hand and placed a kiss upon it.

When Blaine looked up from this, he could not tell who was redder: Kurt or Rachel.

He smiled at Rachel, "Good evening, Miss…"

"Berry!" Rachel beamed back, "Rachel Berry. It should've been Rachel Hudson by now, but Finn…"

"What about me?" A man's voice came from the doorway, and Blaine looked at him. He appeared to be very tall, at least from Blaine's point of view, and he had a dopey grin resting on his face. He looked pleased about life, and he was just leaning on the doorway looking in.

Rachel turned and smiled at Finn, "Just about how I am the luckiest woman here!"

Finn's eyebrows furrowed, "But you're the only woman here."

Rachel huffed at this, but was unable to comment back because a loud voice echoed into the living room. "AUNT RACHEL! UNCLE FINN!"

Penny ran into the room, her previous ensemble of a tutu and leotard replaced with a fluffy white robe, jumped into Finn's arms, and Finn laughed and swung her around the room.

"I've missed you guys so much!" Penny says after being set down, "Why haven't you visited us?"

Rachel walked over to Penny and placed a kiss on her head, "Well, I've had a Broadway show to do, and Finn is still finding his footing in his career. We've been busy."

A quick look to Kurt appeared to show a hidden story, but Blaine could not tell from where he was standing.

"Have you guys met Blaine?" Penny said enthusiastically, grabbing Rachel's hand and dragging her back to Blaine, "I found him in the park. Him and Daddy are going to get married someday!"

Rachel whipped her head up at Blaine, who turned a crimson color, "I, uh, was not really intending to marry anyone at this point, uh…"

Kurt jumped in, "Don't listen to her, she just thinks that because I'm nice to him that means we're destined to be together."

Penny turned to her daddy confused, "But daddy, why were you whispering his name last night when I came in after my nightma-"

Rachel slapped her hand on Penny's mouth and looked at Kurt, "Honey, what's this about ordering pizza? Did you happen to order Vegan?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I wasn't really kidding when I said I was knocking these chapters out. I've got a lot done. Once again, my grammar sucks I know and I apologize. I live for responses. **

* * *

After devouring the two pizzas that Kurt ordered (one cheese for Penny, one Vegan friendly for Kurt), the group ended up on the couch, Penny long ago sent to bed.

"So Blaine," Rachel said, on her third glass of wine, "What do you do for a living?"

Blaine, on his sixth or seventh scotch (Kurt happened to have an extra bottles stored under his sink) sniffled, "I am an architect. I was supposed to redesign a bridge in Central Park."

Rachel's eyes bugged out, and it looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but Kurt intervened, "Anyone want more wine?"

Rachel shoved her empty glass towards him, while Finn shook his head, "We actually should be heading back soon, and I drove, so I should stop drinking."

Blaine's eyes grew wide, and he said, "It is so strange to think that you do not have a personal driver."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine 'coming from a different time' and all was getting kind of old. Why did he have to always talk so proper, even when drunk? "Blaine of course we don't have personal drivers. We have no money."

Blaine blushed and fumbled his next sentence, "It is just that I am so used to having one or walking everywhere, I guess people not having one is just odd to me."

Rachel looked to Kurt, with a look in here eyes that said, 'Be nice you meanie, he's cute!' before turning back to Blaine, "Well, that's quite alright dear, I was advised to actually have a personal driver, since I star in a Broadway show now-"

"Being understudy to an unimportant character does not count as staring, Rachel," Finn interrupted, but Rachel continued as if he hadn't heard him.

"-so it's not too unusual for us stars to have them, we as a couple decided that it was unnecessary to actually have one since Finn's actually in a play at the moment-"

"Rachel I'm actually staring in the play as a main character, so-"

"-therefore we can just take each other!"

"Rachel you have yet to take the sta-"

"Will you just let me talk to Blaine about MY career?" Rachel whipped her head to look at Finn, sitting in the armchair near the door, "I know you've got a better career than me, but-"

Finn got up from the chair and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Finn wait!" Rachel called after him, sighing when a few minutes passed and Finn didn't come back, "I don't mean to upset him, but I guess I'm taking his new career kind of hard. It was supposed to be me that was famous. I graduated from NYADA after all!" Rachel got up from the couch and extended her hand out to Blaine, who was looking more and more embarrassed, "Well it was nice to meet you Blaine. Maybe we'll meet again?"

Blaine looked at the hand extended and just blinked at it, no other reaction.

Rachel chuckled a little, and turned her head to Kurt, who was standing in the door of the kitchen, afraid to come back into the living room fully, "I think little Blaine is a little drunk. Maybe you should let him stay here on the couch until tomorrow."

And with that, she winked at Kurt and left the apartment after Finn, pulling her cell phone out, maybe to call Finn.

A moment passed after Rachel left, and Blaine sighed and laid down on the couch, rubbing his eyes. Kurt put Rachel's empty wine glass in the kitchen, and went back to the living room, holding his still full glass of wine. (It also happened to be his fourth. He was going to regret this tomorrow morning) Kurt noticed there was still a little bit of room for him to sit on the couch next to Blaine, so he did, sitting at Blaine's feet.

Blaine looked up from where he was laying, and he burst out laughing.

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine, "Why are you laughing?"

Blaine sat up so he was sitting now right next to Kurt, "Oh I am just laughing about how Finn and Rachel seem to love each other. That is kind of how my parents acted towards each other." Blaine then tilted his head, "Pray tell, did your parents act like that as well? Is that what love is doomed to become?"

Kurt shook his head and responded, "Actually, my mother died when I was eight, and my father remarried Finn's mother, so I don't really remember how my parents acted around each other."

Blaine looked at Kurt with an unreadable expression. Sadness maybe? Whatever the emotion, Kurt kept talking, "I do know that not all people who are in love act like that."

"What is it like to be in love?" Blaine asked suddenly, ears turning pink after stating the question.

Kurt put his wine glass down on the coffee table and turned his body so he was facing Blaine, "Well, I've only been in love once, and that was with Finn-"

"Your brother!" Blaine shouted, causing Kurt to put his hand on Blaine's mouth to keep him quiet, and causing Kurt to focus unintentionally on the feeling of Blaine's mouth on his hand.

"Yes, we weren't related at the time, though, and I really don't like to think about it, ok?" Blaine nodded and Kurt removed his hand, albeit reluctantly, "What I do know of love, though, it's something that you can't control. When you're in love, you can't control your actions."

Blaine nodded again at Kurt's answer, eyes trailing to Kurt's mouth every so often. Kurt felt his heart thump loudly in his chest, and he prayed to any deity that might exist that Blaine couldn't hear it,

"You just want to spend all your time with them, learning about them until you know them more than you know yourself."

Blaine nodded along with him, but now he was leaning in. Kurt found himself leaning too, like Blaine had some magnetic pull.

"And when you do find it, you want to keep it-"

"Forever." Blaine finished for Kurt, and closed the remaining distance and kissed Kurt.

Kurt could swear he saw stars when he kissed Blaine. Everything felt right, even if Blaine's breath tasted a bit like too much scotch, but Kurt was too far gone from his wine to pull away. Blaine tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and Kurt opened his mouth to allow Blaine's tongue to venture in.

Kurt pushed Blaine down so he was laying down again so that Kurt could lay on top of Blaine, continuing the mind-blowing kiss. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's lower back, while Kurt put his on either side of Blaine's head.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an hour, but it couldn't be more than five minutes. Neither one of them heard Penny's door open. But they did hear Penny scream, "I KNEW IT!"

Kurt jumped off of Blaine, landing on the coffee table and knocking his white wine off the table. "PENNY!" Kurt shouted, "You scared dadd-"

"I KNEW that you loved daddy, Blaine! Are you going to marry him now?"

Blaine groaned and didn't move from his spot, his arms dropped down to his sides.

Just Kurt's luck; the one time in a year that he's kissed someone, and he passes out while doing it.

Kurt got off the coffee table and walked over to Penny, grabbing her by the arm and taking her back to her room, ignoring her protests of wanting a glass of water. Kurt had a lot of explaining to do tomorrow to both Blaine and Penny. Blaine as to why they were making out, and Penny about how Blaine was not going to become her new papa, no matter how much she slipped it in her protests.

The next morning, Kurt woke up with a splitting headache, his alarm not helping matters. Kurt has always said that no matter what day or circumstance, he will always wake up at 6:30 in the morning to prepare both Penny and himself for the day. He always regretted saying that the night after drinking, but true to his word, he was going to get up no matter what.

He sighed and turned over in his bed to look out the window.

To come face to face with a sleeping Blaine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo yea I don't really have anything to say about this chapter. Should I? I probably should. But I don't. Oh well. Review I guess.**

* * *

Blaine wasn't sure why he was so comfortable, but he was going to take it, considering the past couple days have not necessarily been the most comfortable for him sleep wise. He was also having one of the most pleasant dreams he's ever had. He was walking in Central Park, back in his time, with his cane and coat, and it was past dusk.

All of a sudden, the same beggar appeared, and he was smiling.

Blaine stopped his walk and looked at the beggar, "Oh no, I know you. You cannot harm me, for I am prepared this time."

The beggar shook his head, "I am not here to harm you. I did not harm you the last time. You were sent to this time to learn something,"

Blaine stuck his hands in the air, dropping his cane, "What, pray tell, am I supposed to learn by going to a time much different than mine?"

The beggar smiled, "Something that you are already learning from one Mr. Hummel."

Blaine tilted his head at the beggar, "What do you mean?"

The beggar continued, "When you were in this time, you were engaged to a lovely woman, you had an excellent job, and you had a family that supported you. They've even kept your abandoned apartment even though you had long passed. Now, please tell me, why were you not happy?"

Blaine stared at this beggar who seemed to know much about him, "I was happy, I really was."

The beggar nodded, "Did you love Quinn?"

Before Blaine could respond, he felt his world shake from under him. Scared, he dropped to the ground, hoping that this shaking would be over. The shaking seemed to get worse, and Blaine found himself thinking about what he wanted to say to Kurt if he died.

He heard the beggar's voice as Blaine slowly slipped from this world, "Don't be afraid of the lesson, Blaine."

"Blaine! Wake up!" He heard Kurt's voice shouting in his ear, stirring Blaine to open his eyes, and seeing Kurt standing over him. Blaine stretched, and realized then that he was not on a couch. Rather, he was lying in a bed. Kurt's bed, according to Kurt's glare.

Blaine froze. He could not seem to remember what happened the night before; all of it was a blur after his first scotch. He vaguely remembered Rachel and Finn leaving, but past that, his memory failed him. Kurt sighed with relief when Blaine looked at him, although his frown was still there.

"Blaine, what are you doing in my bed?" Kurt asked calmly, his face betraying his calm though.

Blaine shook his head, then regretted that as he felt like his head had a drum beating inside it, "I am not quite sure, Kurt. I do not remember much from last night."

Kurt's tension on his face melted more, and he actually smiled at Blaine, "I think you got a little drunk last."

Blaine shrugged, "I suppose you are right. I have never had that many scotches in my life." Kurt moved so Blaine could sit up, his back now resting on the headboard, "What happened last night? I remember Rachel and Finn leaving, but after that it is quite the blur."

Kurt blinked a couple times then walked over to his closet to get clothes for the day, "Well, Blaine, uh, you kind of…well, you…"

Blaine blushed at the possibility of what Kurt could be trying to tell him, "Please tell me I did not say anything impolite or rude to you. That has happened before, and I do not think I could handle being vulgar to you."

Kurt whipped around from his closet and ran to Blaine's side once again, grabbing his hand, "Oh Blaine, no, you weren't rude to me last night. It's just…I'm not sure if I remember either. I certainly don't remember you coming into my bed last night."

Blaine shrugged again, "Oh sometimes when I have too much drink, I walk in my sleep. Perhaps that's how it happened." Blaine squinted his eyes at the sun peaking its way though the window, "Could I ask for you to close the blinds? I seem to be sensitive to light right now."

Kurt laughed and let go of Blaine's hand (he immediately missed the warmth) and Kurt walked over to the curtains and closed them.

"So what are we going to do in New York today, Kurt?" Blaine asked, getting out of bed and stretching some more.

Kurt looked at Blaine and his face seemed to grow pale. Blaine looked down to see what was the matter, and it appeared that Blaine was not wearing any of his clothes. He was standing exposed to Kurt.

Blaine immediately blushed and grabbed Kurt's blanket off his bed, "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry Kurt. I also tend to take off all my clothes when I get hot…"

Kurt shook his head and walked towards Blaine, "That's alright, Blaine," He didn't seem to be able to take his eyes off of Blaine's body, and Blaine found that he did not seem to care. It felt nice to be looked at like this by somebody else.

Kurt stopped right in front of Blaine, still just staring at him. Suddenly, he took his hands and placed them on Blaine's naked hips. "Are you sure you don't remember anything from last night?"

Blaine shook his head again, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt's face. Kurt looked up from Blaine's body to his eyes, and they stood there for a little longer, just staring into each other's eyes.

Blaine was sure that doing this was completely against some biblical law, but at the moment it felt so right, he did not mind. Blaine's gaze dropped to Kurt's mouth, and Blaine wondered what it would be like to taste it. Suddenly, the memories of last night flooded his brain. Him asking Kurt about love, being entranced by Kurt's stumbling over the topic, and finally-

"I kissed you last night." Blaine stated, almost matter of fact like. Kurt's posture seemed to stiffen at the statement, but he nodded. Blaine fixed his gaze back onto Kurt's eyes, and he smiled, "I was hoping that was not a dream."

Kurt smiled back, but did not say anything in return. Blaine decided that perhaps he should check to see if Kurt's lips still tasted like wine and coffee. Blaine leaned in towards Kurt, sealing his lips onto Kurt's again.

Kurt breathed in through his nose before wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, resting his hands onto Blaine's back. Blaine took his arms and wrapped them around Kurt's shoulders, willing them to be closer. In the process, his blanket dropped from where he was holding it wrapped around his waist. Now Blaine was fully exposed again. He could not bring himself to care anymore.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, feeling more at home than he has ever felt, even in his apartment that he paid for himself. He dropped his arms from Kurt's shoulders and rewrapped them around Kurt's waist, his hands brushing slightly under Kurt's shirt.

Kurt moaned and lifted his arms up straight in the air. Blaine was confused, then he realized that maybe he wanted his shirt off. Blaine grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it upwards, having to stop kissing him to get if completely off.

Once the shirt came off, their lips crashed back together, as if they had been separated for an eternity, a desperate sense now playing into it. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, willing Blaine to open his mouth. Blaine moaned as Kurt's tongue found itself in his mouth, and Blaine willed this to never end. As if one, they moved back to Kurt's bed, and collapsed on it. Laying there now, they continued kissing.

Kurt reached down and removed his sleepwear, leaving him in just his undergarments. Blaine stopped the kiss to fully enjoy the view that was in front of him, and Kurt seemed to do the same. Blaine stroked his hand up Kurt's chest, feeling the muscles underneath.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner," Blaine found himself saying, "I too enjoy the company of men, but I did not realize it until now."

Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand, fingers interlacing, as they just held each other, "That's alright, Blaine. I'm sorry that you didn't know."

Blaine nodded in turn, deciding that they have spent too much time talking and leaning in for another kiss.

"Daddy have you made breakfast yet?" A voice rings out from behind the closed door, causing Kurt and Blaine to jump back from one another once again, "And have you seen Blaine daddy? I can't find him and I wanted to tell him about my dream last night!"

"Penny." Blaine heard Kurt curse under his breath, "Honey I'll be right out, daddy just got…distracted. Blaine went on a little early walk, but he should be back soon!" Kurt turned to Blaine and whispered, "She is not to know."

Blaine, now fully dressed and clean (Kurt had found a batch of hair gel under his sink, so Blaine could continue to style his hair down. Kurt seemed sad about this but did not say anything), sat in the kitchen, waiting for Kurt to finish making waffles using waffle iron. Penny had taken a shower and was enthusiastically telling Blaine about her dream the night before, where Blaine had been a prince and had come rescued her from an evil queen.

Blaine nodded along, but was too busy watching Kurt moving around the kitchen, hypnotized by Kurt's fluid movements and his humming to a tune he has never heard.

"Hey daddy, can I stay home today?" Penny turned to Kurt and gave her best pleading look, "I promise to be good."

Kurt froze over the sink and started to blush, "Oh I'm sorry honey, I forgot to call the day care yesterday to tell them you'd be staying home. You might have to go in today."

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled. Blaine realized that Kurt had not forgotten; he simply wanted Blaine to himself.

Blaine smiled back at Kurt, realizing that spending an entire day with just Kurt was not too terrible of an idea, even if he loved Penny.

After Penny's whines about having to go anyways had subsided, Kurt took her to day care, asking Blaine to stay home and mind the apartment. Blaine quickly agreed, saying he wanted to rest up. While they were gone, Blaine sat in the living room, musing over the events that transpired that morning. He started to wonder back to what he knew of lovemaking, thinking of how you were supposed to press your-

Blaine paused. _"How does one sleep with a man?_" He realized that although how to make love to a woman was written about in novels he had read in the past (blushing), he had no knowledge on how to make love to a man.

Blaine slumped into the couch. How was he supposed to fulfill his carnal desires with Kurt when he did not know how? He thought back to the day before, Kurt showing him a…computer? And how you could use it to-

"A-HA!" Blaine shouted triumphantly, and he jumped up and took off running to grab said computer. Blaine had information to look up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Can I just mention that I did NOT intend the chapter to have the middle part? I swear. It just kind of happened. I blame Glee and Kurt's shiny pants. :/ Warning: the rating M is finally coming into play hard core. (Well, not TOO hard core...)**

* * *

Kurt was still unsure what was his favorite: kissing Blaine or Blaine kissing him first.

Sure there were benefits of having both: for starters, he's kissing Blaine. On the other hand, Blaine is the one to kiss him first.

Kurt hummed to himself as he came back to the apartment, people on the subway giving him strange looks. He didn't care though: he had just made out with Blaine.

He stopped humming to himself. He had just made out. With Blaine. Who may or may not be a crazy person.

He groaned and slammed his head against the subway poll. He just made out with a crazy guy. Just his luck.

He raises his head and decides right then and there-he will not make-out with him anymore. No matter how good his lips tasted. He bet they looked good wrapped around his-

Thankfully, the subway car stopped, before Kurt could finish that thought. He quickly ran off the subway and towards his apartment. Maybe he can talk Blaine into thinking that he was still a little drunk from last night.

He gets to his apartment door and opens it instead of knocking, thinking that Blaine would just be sitting on the floor like he normally does.

He wasn't expecting to see Blaine sitting on the couch, the computer next to him and his cock out of his pants. Blaine was stroking it with his right hand, using his left hand to pull on his hair, now free from all that gel. Blaine moaned as his hand started to pump, very slowly, over it, his eyes closed and head thrown back.

Kurt froze in place. He couldn't believe the sight he had just walked into. Kurt could feel his dick twitching in his pants watching Blaine do things to himself.

Suddenly, Blaine's head shot up, probably to look at the screen again, and saw Kurt standing in the doorway. Immediately, Blaine's hand froze, his eyes widening in terror. He put both hands in front of his dick and started to shout, "Oh my God, I am terribly sorry!"

He stood up and immediately ran to the guest bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Kurt didn't know what to do. Maybe he could talk to him now, explain that it was ok.

Instead, he found himself walking to his bedroom, his hand already palming himself through his pants. He slammed the door shut to his bedroom, threw himself on the bed, and shoved his hand into his pants to relieve his aching cock. The sight of Blaine doing that to himself…just did things to Kurt. He started to slowly pump his cock, imagining it was Blaine that was doing that for him. Kurt moaned, slipping his other hand up his shirt to tweak at his nipple, crying out as he felt his nipples harden at the contact.

Kurt bit his lips and started pumping faster. He shoved his pants off of him and sighed at the cool air. He imagined Blaine coming in here, lowering himself to the bed, and slowly wrapping his mouth around his cock.

Kurt felt some strange warmth on his hand, and he looked down to see what it was. Apparently he wasn't imagining Blaine coming in; Blaine HAD come in, and had slowly started to work on Kurt's aching cock. Normally, Kurt would have said something like, "What are we doing?" but all he cared about was relieving his need.

Blaine swatted Kurt's hand away, which Kurt was relieved to get to stop. Blaine started to go down lower and lower onto Kurt. Kurt moaned and accidentally thrust up into Blaine's perfect mouth. Thankfully, Blaine was already coming back up from going down that far and didn't choke or anything. Kurt thread his fingers into Blaine's curls, and Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips to keep him from thrusting upwards.

Blaine moved his head up and down Kurt, going faster then slower every few seconds. Kurt felt the familiar pull in his stomach and pulled Blaine's hair to warn him. Blaine popped off Kurt, using his hand to work Kurt to the finish. And boy did Kurt finish. He came harder than he had ever come in his life, seeing stars as he did.

When Kurt was done, he felt boneless, like he couldn't move even if he wanted to. He felt the bed dip next to him, and arms wrapping around him. Kurt sighed, feeling content, and started to drift off to sleep, thinking that if Blaine gave head like that, he must not be crazy.

When Kurt finally jolted awake, he noticed that the bed was empty next to him. Confused, he got up from the bed and then realized that his pants were half off of him. Blushing, he pulled them back up and buckled them before walking into his apartment. He found Blaine in the kitchen, making what appeared to be a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Blaine must've heard Kurt coming because he turned his head to the doorway and smiled, a red tint along his cheeks, "Good afternoon! I'm making us a quick lunch."

Kurt smiled back and walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table. Blaine set a sandwich in front of him and sat across from him, the blush still there. Both ate in silence for about ten minutes before either of them spoke up. Blaine was the one to speak.

"I'm sorry you had to walk into your apartment and catch myself doing…that." He mumbled. Kurt quirked an eyebrow, but allowed Blaine to continue, "I was looking up how to make love to a man, since I've never heard of the proper technique, and I came across a bunch of videos that…_demonstrated_ the proper way, and I felt myself getting carried away and-"

"Blaine." Kurt said, "It's ok. Everyone jacks off."

Blaine blush turned a deeper shade of red and took over his entire face, "Yes well, uh, one does not, uh, do those things in such a manner. And it is quite embarrassing to have you see that."

Kurt frowned, wondering if Blaine remembered that morning at all, "But wait, didn't you-"

"-felt so embarrassed I locked myself in the bathroom after that and accidentally fell asleep. I only woke up ten minutes ago and noticed that you were sleeping in your room and decided to make it up to you by making what I knew how."

Kurt's mouth dropped. He _imagined_ Blaine doing that? But it felt so real, so much like he had actually done it. "Are-are you sure that's what happened?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's blush betrayed him. He remembered. He just didn't seem to want to talk about it. Maybe he feels ashamed that he did it. Kurt's confidence deflated a bit at that thought. Blaine felt ashamed for what he did.

"Oh yeah that's right," Kurt lied, "I remember waiting for you to come out to say it was ok but you never did.

Blaine's eyes widened at the lie, but he didn't say anything else. Clearing his throat, Kurt said with the best chipper voice he could, "So what's on our to-do list today, Blaine?"

* * *

Kurt decided to go and visit Rachel, who lived in a studio apartment not too far from Kurt. He told Blaine where, and he furrowed his eyebrow. Apparently, it was considered a bad part of town for Blaine's time, but he didn't say anything else as they took the subway there. Blaine was in heaven over the subway, remarking how it had still been kind of new when he lived, and how not a lot of people used it. Kurt rolled his eyes, but he found it kind of adorable.

When they finally got to Rachel's door and knocked, Kurt felt like this was a good idea. Get Blaine to become friends with people other than himself. That seemed like a great plan.

But when the door flew open to show a frantic Rachel, Kurt saw the flaw in his plan. Rachel must've had an audition this morning.

Rachel's tension melted when she saw Kurt and Blaine, and she pulled them into a hug. "Boys!" She shouted, seeming relieved to see them, "You would not BELIEVE the morning I just had."

Kurt sighed. This was going to be a long visit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh look I'm in the double digits now for chapters. So here's my fun story for the day. This was supposed to ONLY be ten chapters, but it's shaping out to be 12 by the way this is reading out. Hope you've enjoyed the journey so far.**

* * *

"-and then the director started hitting on me! He kept asking for my dress size and everything, even though it was in my résumé-"

Blaine just sighed as Rachel continued to explain what actually sounded like a very boring story. He looked out her window and thought about what had occurred that morning. How he had left the bathroom to explain to Kurt what was going on, only to find him missing. How he went to the bedroom to see if Kurt was there. How he saw Kurt stretched out onto his bed, slowly feeling himself and how Blaine found himself hypnotized by the sight. How he decided to go over and help Kurt out. His original intention was to just feel it himself, but he found himself craving to see what it was like to wrap himself around Kurt, and how he suddenly seemed to do just that. He worried that Kurt would push him away and tell him to leave, but instead Kurt looked relieved, so Blaine continued.

He shivered at the memory. It was one of the best experiences he had ever encountered. He also knew that he stepped over a line. Kurt has done nothing but be kind and welcoming to him, and Blaine just forces himself onto Kurt when Kurt clearly needed his own time.

"-Finn was in a jealous rage when I called him, but he seemed busy rehearsing so I told him-"

Blaine rolled his eyes, something he never thought he would do in the presence of a lady. Blaine just did not believe in doing such rude gestures in front of women. Then again, he also did not believe he would ever enjoy taking in another man's genitals and gaining relief without even touching himself because of it.

Blaine looked to Kurt, and saw him staring at Rachel with interest, although his eyes had glazed over. Blaine still could not believe that anyone else could be so beautiful. Quinn at her best dressed could not beat Kurt in his worst dressed.

Suddenly Blaine realized that he did not want to be there. He stood from the couch, causing Rachel and Kurt to snap their heads to Blaine.

"I have decided to go back to your apartment, Kurt. I think I would rather take a nap today, if you do not mind." He turned to where Rachel was on the couch and took her hand, kissing it and she giggled, "Good day, Rachel. I hope to see you soon."

Blaine dropped her hand and started walking to the door, expecting Kurt to follow. Instead, Kurt stayed, watching him go. Blaine turned back to Kurt and raised his eyebrows, trying to communicate that he wanted to talk to Kurt alone. Kurt did not move, just quirked one eyebrow back and turned to listen to Rachel again.

"Kurt," Blaine started to say, but he suddenly saw keys flying through the air and hitting him in the chest. Apparently Kurt did not want to come back with him and talk. Confused, Blaine picked up the keys and tried to remember where Kurt lived in this big city.

* * *

Blaine could not believe how big it had gotten since he last remembered.

He stood in Time's Square, taking in all the billboards and advertisements for things he had never heard of. What was this 'West Side Story'? And who would write a play about Mormons for goodness sakes!

He felt lost. He tried to take the subway back to Kurt's apartment, but he somehow managed to get lost instead. Frustrated, he kicked at the curb, shooting pain into his toe. He did not have money, so he could not taxi anywhere. Not that it mattered; he did not know Kurt's address. Thinking hard about what he should do, he spotted a sign that read 'Central Park'. Without thinking, he started waking towards Central Park. Perhaps a quick walk through his favorite spot would clear his mind.

At the very least he will get a great view of Central Park again.

He found himself wandering around the same park he ran into Penny and Kurt, and he sat down at a park bench to watch the children play. He admired how the children were so carefree. He wished his life was like that.

He looked at the children and recognized a red mop in pigtails running around. She turned and looked at Blaine. He realized that the group of children was the daycare children. Penny stared for a beat, then took off running towards Blaine, shouting, "Blainy!"

He smiled and stood up to catch her, and it was a good thing he did. She jumped into Blaine's arms like she had done this her entire life. One of her caretakers came over and smiled, "You must be Blaine. Penny hasn't stopped talking about you all day."

Blaine smiled and responded, "I guess Penny has taken a liking to me. I did not realize that I could become such an important person in the span of a couple days."

Penny clung to his leg and was waiting patiently for him to finish. Blaine looked down at the little girl and smiled.

"I'm just glad that Kurt found someone to share her life with. He always seemed so lonely whenever he dropped off Penny, I'm so glad he found someone to care for her with."

Blaine looked up and felt the color drain from his face, "Oh, I'm not with-Kurt and I-I'm just-"

Penny giggled and looked up at the caregiver, "He's not with daddy yet, Mel! It's a secret!"

Mel smiled at Penny and looked back at Blaine, "Well, whatever happens, know that these two deserve the happiness." She nods at Blaine and continues, "Actually, you could take her home if you want. We're kind of under-staffed today and we were going to call Kurt anyways to see if he could take her."

Blaine nodded, albeit hesitantly, "But I am not Kurt. Are you allowed to just let her go home with me even though you have never met me?"

Mel's eyes softened, "Well, Penny doesn't really trust a lot of people. She rarely hugs anybody. My guess is that if she comes running to you and gives you a hug you're trustworthy."

She looked back down at Penny, "See ya later squirt!" She turned and ran off to the other children.

"I hate it when she calls me that." Penny whispered from Blaine's leg, hiding in the fabric of his pants.

Blaine chuckled and held out his hand for her to take, "Come on. Show me the way home. We should make sure that Kurt does not worry about us if he is back."

Penny let go of Blaine's leg and gripped his hand tightly. "Do you know how to get home?"

Blaine shook his head, and Penny giggled, "I suppose not, you don't know 2017 New York. You know your 1917 New York!" Her face scrunched up in confusion, "How long ago is that? It seems forever ago."

Blaine chuckled and let her drag him towards the taxis, "That would be a hundred years, honey."

Penny stopped running and looked at Blaine, "A HUNDRED YEARS? Why aren't you old looking then? Daddy and I watched something on TV about a girl that lived to be 128 years old, but she had a bunch of wrinkles and grey hair."

Blaine shrugged, "I'm not quite sure why, actually. I guess I'm supposed to learn a lesson or something."

Penny pulled out what appeared to be $40 in cash and Blaine jumped at the amount of money she was holding.

She noticed this and smiled, "It's my WHOLE life savings. I was saving it for something special, but I'd rather get home. That's special enough, right papa?"

Blaine could die at her calling him papa, but he had to remember: not his child. "Sure Penny. But I'm not papa, sweetie."

Penny jumped in the cab and looked at him with a big smile, "Not yet."

In the cab ride home, neither one of them spoke, but Blaine did not feel a need to say anything.

Penny only spoke once they had found their way into the apartment and had sat on the couch together to watch another Disney movie (Snow White this time, and Blaine couldn't help but note how it seemed as old as he was). "Why don't you love daddy, Blaine?"

Blaine jumped at the question, dropping the remote, "Wh-what?"

"It's just," Penny sighed, "You guys are always looking at each other like you love each other. You kissed daddy last night, and you stared at him this morning. Isn't that what love is?"

Blaine gazed at her and frowned slightly, "It..It's complicated, Penny."

Penny shook her head, "It's not complicated if you don't let it. Do you love daddy?"

Blaine tossed his hands in the air, "I don't know, Penny. I have known your father for three days. I do know that I admire your father for his kindness and his honesty and…"

Blaine then realized something. He admired more than Kurt's kindness and honesty. He enjoyed watching Kurt as he concentrated on cooking. He humored at Kurt's explanations for the world today. He cooed over Kurt's ramblings. He loved the way Kurt looked, felt, talked, everything.

He was in love with Kurt.

Blaine glanced at Penny, but she already knew.


	10. Chapter 10

***hides* Don't be mad at me about this chapter! I promise everything will be happy sunshine and rainbows...**

* * *

Kurt's phone buzzed in the middle of Rachel's story about Finn ("-and then she tried to actually kiss MY boyfriend-" "Rachel you both cheated on each other, let it go."). Without thinking he answered it.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hummel! I'm calling about Penny?" Kurt heard Mel's voice ringing through the phone.

Kurt stood up suddenly from the couch, Rachel's legs pushed from his lap and causing Rachel to fall to the floor.

"What happened? What's wrong? Are people picking on her because she's quiet around other peo-"

"It's alright, Mr. Hummel! I'm just calling you to inform you that she was already picked up today."  
A chill ran down Kurt's spine. "Wh-who picked her up? All the approved people are working or busy, they would've called me-"

"Relax Mr. Hummel. Penny knew him as Blaine? She ran right up to him and wouldn't let him go. Awfully polite, she's been talking about him all day."

Kurt sighed, regretting letting Blaine just go home. "Wait, how did he find his way to the day care center?"

"Mr. Hummel it was a lovely day, we decided to take the kids to Central Park to play a little early. You were scheduled to pick her up in a couple hours, Blaine just happened to show up an hour early."

Kurt looked at his watch and realized that it was already 4:00. Who knows where those two were? "And you just let them go?"

"Mr. Hummel, I watched them carefully. They flagged a taxicab and it headed towards your apartment. I called your house phone ten minutes ago and Penny answered and said she and Blaine were planning the night."

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose to help him calm down. "Alright, alright, thanks for the call." He hung up and looked at Rachel, still on the floor after Kurt accidentally pushed her off, "Sorry, I have to get home. Apparently Blaine got Penny today. I'm not sure how he found her, but…"

Rachel nodded, standing up, "How is that going? You and Blaine?"

Kurt felt himself blush, and Rachel squealed in excitement, "I knew you and him were going something together! Now spill. Dirty details."

She jumped back onto the couch and sat attentively, waiting for Kurt's story. She was sitting in a way that reminded him of a cat. He sighed, realizing he wasn't going to be allowed to leave until she got the full story. Groaning, he plopped back down onto her couch. "Well yesterday he was kind of drunk, and we…well we kind of made out after you left."

She squealed with excitement, and started to bounce up and down on the couch. "Oh my GOD Kurt I am so happy for you! It's been a LONG time before you had a boyfriend and-"

Kurt covered her mouth with his had for a moment and continued, "But Rachel, I don't know anything about this guy. For all I know, he's going to kidnap Penny, which he apparently did today and took her home-"

Rachel shoved his hand away and yelled, "JUST LOVE HIM KURT!" She took a big breath and spoke again, "Look, I can see the looks you give him when he's talking. You look like Shue did when he talked about Emma."

Kurt blushed a bit but didn't say anything. Who was he kidding? He's had it for Blaine since he met him. Blaine's gentlemen qualities made him so great in his eyes. "Rachel, I've only known him for two days."

"Romeo and Juliet got married after three-"

"Rachel I'd prefer not to die for my love."

Rachel waved that off, "I'm just saying, Kurt, you've always had a hard time accepting people's love for you. Even in high school you pushed away anybody that wanted to get close to you because you didn't think you deserved it. Accept Blaine's attention. He obviously wants to give it to you."

Kurt sighed, "But Rachel….Rachel what if he's not gay? I mean he did make out with me drunk and this morni-" Kurt tried to stop himself from saying anything more about that morning but Rachel had caught it and gave him a look.

Kurt sighed and explained, "So this morning he may have….I may have caught him jacking off in my apartment and he may have came into my room and sucked me off and gavemethebestorgasmofmylife." Kurt cringed at Rachel's scream. She started hitting him on the arm.

"Why-aren't-you-sexing-him-up-now?" She shouted between hits. Kurt had to wrestle her down to the couch and pin her down.

"Because Rachel, before we came here I GAVE him the option to tell me and he acted like nothing happened!"

Rachel, in one sudden movement, pushed Kurt off of her and onto he floor, where she sat on his stomach, "It sound like he's still gripping his gayness. Be patient! If you though he was straight and then he started to make out with you, maybe he thought the same thing!"

Kurt let Rachel sit on him for a few more minutes while he processed her opinion. Finally, he spoke, "Fine! I'll talk to him tonight."

* * *

Kurt was finally able to leave and get to his apartment ten minutes after promising he'd talk to Blaine. When he approached the door, though, he noticed two things off: one, it was abnormally quiet inside and two: there was a low glow coming through the bottom of the door. Praying that they didn't set themselves on fire, he opened the door.

To find his apartment completely dark except for a "fireplace" on the computer, with crackling sounds and all. There also seemed to be the sound of rain coming from the computer, and a hint of some classical music. Blaine was also sitting on the couch, wearing what appeared to be his suit from the day they first met, his hair slightly gelled, and he was playing with his fingers. He whipped his head up when Kurt closed the door behind him, and gave a nervous smile.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, "Blaine? What's going on? Where's Penny?"

Blaine took a deep breath, maybe to calm him down, "Penny's at your boss's house. Penny decided to stay the night there, something about having friends there?"

Kurt nodded, Penny was close to Meredith's kids, "But…what's with all this?"

Blaine took another deep breath and walked towards Kurt, and once reaching him taking both his hands in his, "Do you remember what happened this morning?"

Kurt blushed but nodded quickly.

Blaine chuckled and continued, "Well, I was not originally going to do…that to you. But now that it has happened, I have been trying to figure out why I felt like I had to do that, and…well…Kurt do you remember how you were singing a song yesterday morning?"

Kurt tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Well, I…uh…Kurt there's a moment, where you say to yourself, 'Oh I have been looking for you forever.'" Blaine raised Kurt's hands and put them on his heart and continued, "Listening to you sing that song was a moment for me…about you."

Kurt felt his heart drop.

"You…you've move me Kurt." Blaine's eyes flickered down to Kurt's lips, "And I've been trying to figure out how to tell you since I met you."

Kurt took in a shaky breath, feeling like the room got smaller. He didn't know what to say back. Blaine deserved it. So he decided to just kiss him.

Blaine hesitated once their lips touched, but after a beat he dropped Kurt's hand and put it on Kurt's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Kurt took his now free hand and wrapped it around Blaine's waist. He took the hand that was holding onto Blaine and held it out from them, so they were in a dance pose. After a beat, they started dancing to the music Blaine had set up.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, and sighed in contentment. This felt so perfect. Blaine hummed at Kurt's sigh, and tightened his grip around Kurt's waist.

"I love you." Oops. That certainly wasn't supposed to come out. Kurt froze after he let it slip, worried that Blaine would be freaked out.

Blaine never stopped his movements, he kept dancing with Kurt, "That is alright, Kurt, I love you too."

Kurt's heart did melt at this point. After two days of knowing Blaine, he was definitely and willingly in love with Blaine. Not only that, he was perfectly fine with that. He brought his head up and captured Blaine's lips in another kiss. Knowing that he could do this whenever he wanted now was just perfect.

Blaine sighed into the kiss and brought his hands to sit just above the curve of Kurt's ass, and Kurt brought his arms up to Blaine's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Make love to me." Kurt said after they parted for air, and Blaine nodded.

He took Kurt by the hand and they walked to Kurt's bedroom together, their eyes never leaving each other.

Once they reached Kurt-their bedroom, Blaine slowly started to take off his tux, and Kurt started to take off his clothes. Finally they were both just standing there in their underwear, and neither one of them knew what to do next. Kurt made the first move, taking Blaine by the hand and leading him to the bed. Kurt lay down and Blaine lay down next to him. They were content with just holding each other's hands and looking into each other's eyes. Neither one of them wanted to break the spell they were both under.

Blaine finally spoke after reaching the bedroom, "I am so glad I was brought to this time, Kurt."

Kurt hummed at Blaine's statement and crashed their lips together in a deep kiss, grateful for what life had given him.

Blaine moaned into the kiss and brought his hands away from Kurt's and to the elastic of his boxers. Kurt nodded and Blaine dragged Kurt's boxers down. Kurt broke the kiss and lifted his hips to let Blaine take them all the way off, and Kurt found himself completely naked in front of Blaine for the first time. Blaine, after tossing the boxers to the far end of the room, looked at Kurt's body for a minute, his eyes growing darker with every inch he looked at. Kurt felt his blush but didn't say anything.

"You're so beautiful Kurt." Blaine finally said and he dived in, kissing Kurt's neck. His kisses started to trail downwards, and Kurt couldn't complain. Blaine ripped his briefs off and brought his hips down on Kurt's, and for the first time he felt Blaine on his aching cock without layers of clothing. Why had they bothered with clothes before? Without thinking Kurt thrust his hips up towards Blaine's to get some sort of friction, and Blaine growled at the feeling. He thrust back towards Kurt, and Kurt whimpered at this feeling. Their bodies fit together perfectly.

Soon, they were rutting against each other, their sweat dripping off of them. Kurt, though, grabbed Blaine's hips and forced him to stop. "Going to come-need-need to stop. Want to feel you-"

Blaine nodded and brought his head back down to kiss Kurt. There was a bit too much teeth but it was so perfect that Kurt didn't even mind.

Kurt threw his hand out to his bedside drawer, and rummaged around for his bottle of lube and condoms he had thrown in there just in case he ever did get laid.

But this was more than just getting laid, Kurt realized. This was something more. He shuddered at the realization, but still brought out his condom and lube. For the first time that night, Kurt stopped and looked at Blaine. Who was going to-

Blaine answered his question, grabbing the lube and squirting it out on his fingers. Blaine hesitated, then said, "Uh, I have never done this before, so-"

"That's alright, Blaine. I'll talk you through it. Just-just go slow." Kurt turned over so he was lying on his stomach, his ass out in the air. He turned his head so he could see Blaine's face.

Blaine nodded and took his finger, sticking it slowly into Kurt. Kurt moaned and pushed himself down on it. He felt the uncomfortable stretch, but it was more pleasurable than painful. Blaine's head dropped to Kurt's back as he slowly brought his finger in and out.

"More." Kurt croaked out, and Blaine happily obeyed, bringing in another finger as he pushed back in. Kurt closed his eyes at the feeling of this stretch, feeling himself burn a bit. Then, Blaine found his prostate, causing Kurt to open his eyes and groan.

Blaine looked at Kurt's face and his mouth dropped open. Kurt nodded, and Blaine put in a third finger, scissoring and stretching Kurt out. Kurt hissed at the pain, but still pushed himself down onto Blaine's fingers.

Blaine took his fingers out and grabbed the condom.

"Blaine? Can-can I be on my back?" Kurt asked timidly, "I-I want to see you."

Blaine quickly nodded and grabbed a pillow for Kurt's hips. Kurt took the unwrapped condom from Blaine and ripped the packet open, rolling it down Blaine's throbbing cock. He took the bottle of lube and squeezed out a generous amount onto Blaine, then he threw the bottle off the bed. Blaine positioned himself outside of Kurt's hole, putting his hands on either side of Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, and Blaine smiled back. He pushed himself into Kurt, and Kurt moaned at the feeling of being so full. Blaine went slowly, but only stopped after he was fully inside. Kurt felt tears come to his eyes; he hasn't felt so full in a long time, and it kind of stung.

"Kurt-" Blaine started to say, but Kurt cut him off.

"Move." Kurt said, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist for better leverage. Blaine nodded and slowly pulled himself out, then back in. Kurt moaned at the feeling. He felt complete, like this was exactly what he was supposed to be doing. "Faster, Blaine." Kurt groaned, and Blaine nodded again, speeding up his thrusts. Soon, the air was full of smacking skin as Blaine sped up faster and faster. Kurt thrashed under Blaine, not knowing what to do with this new feeling. He felt a coil in his stomach start to tighten, and he knew that he was going to come only after a few minutes.

"Kurt-I'm-"

"Shhhh Blaine, I'm close too. Want to feel you come-"

As soon as Kurt said that, Blaine's thrusts became erratic, and he felt Blaine come. Kurt realized that he made Blaine feel that way, he made Blaine come, and with that he came all over Blaine. Kurt swore he could see stars as he was coming down. He hadn't had that intense of an orgasm since-well since this morning.

Neither one of them moved after they came down from their highs, Blaine still hovering over Kurt with his eyes shut. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Blaine pulled out of Kurt, causing Kurt to hiss at the soreness he was feeling. Blaine looked at Kurt at the hiss, his eyes screaming with an apology for hurting Kurt, but Kurt shook his head.

Blaine tied off the condom and threw it into Kurt's wastebasket by his door, and then he lay down next to Kurt. Kurt finally noticed how cold his room was. When did his room get so cold? He started to shiver.

Blaine's arms quickly reached out and pulled Kurt into him, and Kurt sighed at the sudden warmth filling his body. He found himself drifting off to sleep, content with lying against Blaine's chest. He could hear Blaine's heartbeat, and he knew that his life would never be the same.

* * *

Kurt woke up after what seemed to be a couple hours, stretching his muscles out and feeling the creaking of his bones. He smiled to himself and turned to tell Blaine that he wanted to go round two, to find his bed empty.

Blaine had vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

**AHHHHH Please don't be mad at me! I don't like getting people angry. I'm sorry if you were upset about the last chapter. On another note, I added a picture of Blaine's watch if anyone feels curious to look. It's under the link from chapter three. This story's done, just have an epilogue to load up and that'll be it. Thank you for sticking with me if you like this. If you don't like this story, then why are you still here?**

* * *

Blaine stirred from his slumber, feeling the best he has felt in ages. He found out that Kurt had loved him in return, and he just spent the best night of his life proving his love to Kurt.

Sighing, he opened his eyes to look at Kurt before asking if he was prepared to go again.

Only to find he was in Central Park again, leaning up the same rock. He was wearing his tux again, and he appeared to have his top hat and cane again.

Blaine jumped up from where he was sitting and looked around. It still looked like he was in 2017, but the air seemed to be filled with change. He turned in spot to find the old beggar standing behind him, smiling.

"So I saw that you learned your lesson, eh Blaine?"

Blaine looked at him, "What is going on? Why are you doing this? What was my lesson?"

The beggar chuckled, "I suppose you should know who I am."

He motioned to the park bench nearby, and started to walk towards it. He sat and looked at Blaine, as if to say, 'sit with me'. When Blaine didn't move anymore the beggar sighed and continued, "Although I appear to be a beggar to you, I am actually not of this world."

"Are you an angel then?" Blaine found himself saying.

The beggar curled his lips up into a grin but continued, "Alas, no I am not. At least, not quite yet. I'm an angel in training. My mission was to find a lost soul and help them recover or believe in something. You did not believe in love, correct?"

Blaine threw his hands in the air, "Ok, yes, fine. Before I met Kurt I did not think love would ever be possible but now I think that it is. Kurt means everything to me and I will be damned if I have to listen to you any longer. I am going back to Kurt."

Blaine nodded and turned to head back to the edge of a park.

The beggar called out behind him, "You can never go back Blaine."

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt called out into the apartment, walking around with Blaine's briefs on. He couldn't find his boxers. Kurt looked in the kitchen, Penny's room, everywhere, but he couldn't find Blaine. Confused, he went back to his room to see if Blaine had left him a note. He hadn't.

Frustrated, Kurt sat back down on his bed, feeling his tears to rise to his eyes. How could he be so stupid? Blaine had just used him and left him. Love his ass.

Sobbing at this point, Kurt stormed out to the linen closet to throw something of Blaine's out, just to get out his anger.

What he saw next stopped him though.

Sitting on top of the pile was his pocket watch. The one that Blaine would never ever leave the house without. Blaine had insisted on finding outfits so he could still wear it.

Kurt picked it up and checked to see if it even worked. He was astonished to see that it was engraved, "_To Blaine, Best of luck with your business, Dad. 7__th__ of October 1916."_

* * *

"What do you mean I cannot go back?" Blaine whipped around and pounced on the beggar, wrestling him to the ground and bringing his fist up to his face.

"You aren't of this time Blaine!" The beggar shouted, "You were never meant to stay he-"

"THEN WHY BRING ME HERE?" Blaine almost started to cry. All he wanted was to be with Kurt.

The beggar sighed and pushed Blaine off of him. "I brought you to have you actually realize your love for your great-great-great niece. She has no real parents of her own, considering they died a few years back." The beggar pushed himself off the ground and started to dust off his shoulders, looking to see Blaine's face at the news, "Oh you never put two and two together? She has the Anderson eyes, Blaine. How could you miss her hazel eyes?"

Blaine, still stunned at the new information, thought back to Penny first meeting Blaine.

* * *

_A little girl had run up to him in the park. He was still a bit confused at the woman's reaction to him asking the day. The little girl had pulled on his sleeve, asking, "Are you a prince?"_

_He looked down and smiled at her. This little girl had red hair and some of the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. They looked just like his fathers. He smiled at her, "Alas, I am not. I am merely just a man."_

_She nodded, "I didn't think so. I don't like princes. But you look like someone I can talk to. Wanna play?"_

* * *

"No."

"Yes, Blaine, she is your niece. Albeit a bit removed from you but indeed she is your flesh and blood."

Blaine shook his head, dropping to his knees, "I was never meant to love Kurt."

"Not exactly," The beggar said, scrunching his nose, "But when you had a connection with Kurt I decided that worked too."

Blaine closed his eyes, tears definitely coming down. "So…so you were just going to make me leave him? After discovering how much he meant to me?"

The beggar hesitated, but slowly nodded, "Blaine, I know this must stink for you, but you were never meant to stay."

* * *

Kurt read the engraving over and over again. 1916. 1916. This watch was over a hundred years old.

No wonder Blaine never wanted to leave it.

Kurt opened the cover to see the inside, and was surprised to see that it read a completely different time than right now. Kurt looked at the inside of the lid and almost jumped when he saw a photo inside it. He pulled it out to look at it. It appeared to be an old fashioned photo of Blaine and his family, although it didn't look more than a year old. It also had color, which surprised Kurt. Blaine appeared to be standing next to a pretty female sitting, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. He found his brother right after, along with his wife with what appeared to have flaming red-

"Oh my God." Kurt sat on the ground with shock. Cooper's wife looked just like-

* * *

"You cannot make me go back!" Blaine was pleading with him now, groveling at his feet, "Please don't make me go back to 1917. Kurt is all that matters to me, please do not make me leave him!"

The beggar gave him an apologetic glance, "I'm sorry, Blaine, but you cannot-"

"BLAINE!" The voice cut through the night, "BLAINE WHERE ARE YOU?"

Blaine's head looked up from the ground to search for the voice. It sounded like Kurt. "KURT!" He shouted back, getting off the ground and running towards the voice.

"BLAINE!"

"KURT!"

The impact of their hug nearly knocked them both down, but neither one cared. They were in each other's arms again.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and his cheeks and any place he could reach while they embraced. Kurt just sighed at the affection.

"I thought you had left me, Blaine." Kurt whispered, his hurt coming through.

Blaine stopped kissing him and looked at him finally, smiling, "Oh Kurt," he purred, "I would never leave you willingly."

Kurt smiled back at Blaine and started to pull him into a kiss, but a hand on Blaine's shoulder brought him out of Kurt's warm embrace. "Blaine you cannot stay."

Blaine pushed the beggar off and tried to grab Kurt again, but it appeared that time had frozen. Kurt did not move. He was not even blinking. He was still smiling his beautiful smile.

It took all of Blaine's strength to not cry again.

He turned to the beggar and said, "I know you say you are an angel and doing your job, but please. _Please_. Do not make me leave this man. Do not make me leave his child. They are more family to me than I have ever known. Kurt loves me for me, and Penny has become like a daughter to me. If you take me back to 1917, I will never be the same. I will be unhappy. _Please_. Do this for me. Do this for Kurt and Penny."

The beggar looked at him, his eyes starting to tear up. Neither one spoke for five minutes, they just looked at each other. Finally, the beggar shrugged, "Well, the orders were to return you to your family, so…"

Blaine smiled and hugged the beggar as tight as he could, "Thank you so much!"

The beggar shoved him off and nodded, "Hey, I should be thanking you for the wings man. I've been waiting for those for over two centuries now."

Blaine nodded in encouragement, and turned back to Kurt, who seemed to be unfrozen now. He looked around confused, like he didn't remember being there.

Kurt's eyes found Blaine's though, and he saw Kurt smile. It was the same smile that he had given Blaine when he was asking questions about the time. Blaine realized that this smile was reserved for his family.

Just for Blaine and Penny.

"Blaine, are you-" Kurt started to ask, but his question was cut off by Blaine's lips upon Kurt's.

"I'm not going anywhere." Blaine responded.

* * *

**And before anyone comes to my ask box and complains, YES they had color photographs at the time, but they were EXPENSIVE. And they weren't really used for anything other than landscapes but the Anderson's are filthy rich after all. **


	12. Epilogue

**And here we are: the epilogue. **

**It's been an awesome journey.**

**Thank you for all the love and praise I've gotten for this little fan fiction. It made my day to see the new reviews that I've gotten. I hope the ending doesn't disappoint. **

* * *

It had been a whole year since Penny had found Blaine in Central Park, and a lot has happened since then.

For example, Blaine had gotten in touch with the remaining Anderson's, claiming to be a long lost cousin (they didn't seem to care how distant, he resembled the old Blaine Anderson far too much to be lying about it, and Blaine wasn't asking for money anyways). Blaine had started up his own architecture business, where his first task was to remodel the "Blaine Suite" at the Plaza. Blaine had also finished this suite and it became the perfect honeymoon suite for young same sex couples in love.

Oh, Blaine had also proposed to Kurt and had gotten married.

This was Blaine's favorite accomplishment of them all.

* * *

It was a surprise engagement. Blaine knew he wanted to marry Kurt the night he made love, but he didn't know the appropriate waiting time. After setting up his business a few months later, Blaine couldn't wait any longer.

Blaine had taken Kurt and Penny to Central Park, walked them around Blaine's favorite path.

Halfway through the walk Blaine stopped both of them. Kurt looked at Blaine quizzically, and Penny bounced around the couple.

"Kurt, I was going to wait an appropriate amount of time for this, but I cannot wait any longer."

Blaine got down on his knees and took out his pocket watch, "Kurt, will you make me a proud man and become my new family?"

Blaine was tackled to the ground by both Penny and Kurt.

* * *

"Come on, dad's we're going to be late!" Penny shouted from ahead of them, running up the steps towards the Plaza doors, turning and standing next to the doors tapping her foot.

Kurt and Blaine laughed at Penny's impatience, "Honey, sweetie, the suite isn't going anywhere, you know." Blaine said, "We did rent it out for the next few days, so it's not like anyone else is using it."

Penny stuck her nose up in the air at the response. "Don't care. I want to see it."

Kurt chuckled at Penny and took her hand once they reached her, Blaine taking her other one. They walked to the elevator and took it all the way up to the floor. Penny, once they reached it, dropped their hands and raced down the hall towards the suite.

They both laughed at each other and raced after her, glad that they were already used to having to run after her.

Once reaching the door, Blaine took out the key he had received earlier and unlocked the door.

The inside had been remodeled to what Blaine had planned on doing with the apartment after his big bridge job. The walls were wallpapered with a green paisley pattern, a subtle green that didn't blind your eyes. The floors were mahogany, and there was a beautiful Persian rug where the living room furniture was.

His favorite feature, however, were the pictures that lined the suite. One of Quinn, his fiancé who had gone mad and died of a broken heart, one of his parents, forcing a smile that never reached their eyes, and one of Cooper and his wife Margaret Elizabeth, who bore a striking resemblance to Penny. The only exception was the Anderson eyes.

The Anderson eyes that set their sights on Blaine and hugged him once she had a run of the suite, "This looks JUST like a suite you would live in!"

Blaine laughed and picked her up from the ground and swung her around, "Yes, this is quite the apartment for my time, but I much prefer now."

"Because you have daddy?"

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand, "Because I have daddy."


End file.
